Assassin's Creed: Dark Clouds
by Lachy The Nerd
Summary: After Desmond saved the world another hero is called into action. He must eliminate Templar influence from many parts of the world so the Assassins may prosper again and undo what Daniel Cross had done to them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Blood

The sun set over the sea as its little light shimmered over the beach. The clouds turned orange as they slowly moved into obscurity as the darkness began to spread. A star or two had begun to settle in the sky for the night that would come.

I laid in the sand, covered in blood, across me was a white hoodie that was tight and not as baggy as others, and I wore dark jeans. I laid on the sand as my blood ran down my chin from my nose and from my mouth and I also bled from my thigh that had been struck with a tire iron.

"Look at the pathetic man" One of the two Abstergo guards that surrounded me said.

Two Abstergo guards had beaten me after they had spotted me on the beach, but unfortunately for them they had forgot of one of my strongest weapons. My creed says that this weapon is mainly decorative in these days but I had taken the life of two men before with this, and I believe the body count would now rise.

Two leather straps were across my wist that held a leather rectangle tightly again my skin, with the flick of a wrist I could dispense a blade that easily exceeds an inch past my middle finger. The two hadn't noticed my hidden weapon as of yet as they mocked me.

"You should have stayed home" The second Abstergo guard said, extracting a combat knife from his belt.

He held it firmly about to strike me with it, but in an instant I shocked him by swinging out my arm and knocking his knife from his hand. Using my good leg I jolted myself up and into his gut, launching my blade through his skin and meat, causing blood to quickly squirt out onto my clothing. In this mere second I had severely wounded this man and stunned the other from pure shock.

The other panicked as my eyes locked onto him. I stepped out and swung out my arm yet again, slicing the blade across his opened throat and causing the drips of red to fly into the sky as he fell back into the sand.

Two corpses now laid next to me, the other had bled out quickly. I retracted my blade ran my arm across my neck and flick my wrist forward to allow for my hood to drape over my head again, the beak concealing my identity with the shadows.

I had little time on my mission left before nightfall, where my target would escape and begin to transport the cannabis to Santiago.

I began to move forth across the beach to where my target would be, moving slowly I was because of my wound. I had manoeuvred past the large Abstergo patrol that was stationed before the Beach entry and just then I had dealt with patrol that ran up and down the beach line. Now I was on my way to eliminate Carlos Montenegro.

I moved with much haste despite my wound, even allowing Carlos to make it to La Serena would mean I had failed the mission.

I saw the truck stationed on the sand next to Carlos' beach hut where Abstergo guards were beginning to load the cannabis on. Only three guards were loading as Carlos watched them move from his hut to the truck. Before the truck was a guard on foot patrolling his area.

I began to crouch with my movement to take on the guard stationed on the beach, he had body armour and was armed with a sniper rifle so attacking head on would be fatal. As I crept up behind him I extended my blade and then I pounced. I jolted up and crossed my arm around his throat and impaled his spine with the hidden blade before quickly dropping him to the ground and obtaining his sniper rifle.

I began to move with stealth as I closed in on Carlos' hut. I made it and brushed up again the wall with the sniper rifle. I then aimed out and using my eye I spotted Carlos waiting for the cannabis to be loaded and the Abstergo guards loading it. I aimed down my scope and waited as they placed down the last cannabis, there they stood for a second giving me time to open fire on them.

I quickly pressed down the trigger releasing a bullet that flew across the sad and past Carlos and struck the truck's fuel tank and pierced the flammable fuel.

_BOOM!_

The fiery explosion flew debris everywhere, and the explosion itself was enough to kill the three Abstergo guards. Carlos was startled and began to run from the explosion towards me, who was hidden by the side of the wall. I quickly disbanded my rifle and awaited Carlos.

As soon as he ran by I extended my leg causing him to trip over into the sand. I then turned over his body and restrained him. There I held him down by the throat and extended my hidden blade over him.

"You, Assassino!" He panicked.

"Yes Carlos, we would not allow you to strengthen the South American Templars" I tell him.

"I don't care about the Templars, they just allowed me to get my money" Carlos explains.

"Yes, but you were an asset to their plans, every pawn must go" I reply.

"You destroyed all my cannabis, so I'm already a lost cause to the Templars" Carlos says, attempting to beg for mercy.

"I know you can obtain more Carlos. Rest in Peace" I say, firing my hand down and piercing his throat with the blade.

I hear the sound of a gun cocking and turn to see a jeep parked on the sand and three Abstergo guards there and one with a pistol aimed at me.

I stand up, knowing I can't charge them, I put my hands behind my head.

"Smart move" says the one with the gun as he moves forward.

As he moves closer, I put my plan into action. I kick out and hit his gut causing him to drop the gun. I then extend my blade and launch it into his skull and throw his body to the ground. I roll onto the ground and two pull out guns and aim at me. I quickly pick up the pistol and take out the two with two headshots sending them to the ground. I then look up and see the third Abstergo guard charge me and then kicks the gun from my hand and swipes down at me with a combat knife. I grab his hand and then stand up and attempt to stab his face with the hidden blade but he grabs my hand. Thinking fast I knee the combat knife out of his hand and quickly grab it and impale his gut with the knife. He then releases my hand and I fire my knife into his face and then kick out sending him to the ground.

I take a breath after defeating the patrol and retract my blade, then I walk towards the jeep so I can finally escape the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We're taking a Detour

Before I go any further into my adventure, I guess I should give a lengthy explanation of who I am. My name is Helushka Gekgek, but I'm just called Hamish, and I am an Assassin. I was born in the Caribbean islands to a large family of natives. I had four brothers and two sisters and two loving parents, but one day I was lost in the markets. I had no idea what to do and I stood in the crowds crying until a woman, named Kazumi Tochigi, came and decided she would take me into her fold. There I was brought into the Assassins and I trained, now I stand with a toll of 157 kills and the role of eliminating Templar influence from Assassin hotspots. I am of the age of 22 now, I have a Native American complexion and stand at 6'3" with an Athletic body type.

So after my short bio and physical listings I believe I should return to the story.

I sat in an airplane, watching out my window into the skies below, we currently were flying over Morocco on our flight to Paris, and it won't be much until we're flying over Spain. I sat in coach, hoping to help conceal myself after eliminating Carlos in Chile. I wore my hood over my head to further stay anonymous, I knew nothing of my fellow passengers. A man in a business suit holding a briefcase in his lap was who sat next to me. Whatever the contents of that briefcase must be very important if he found the need to hold it with him on the flight.

The effects of finishing my water had begun to take effect on me and I was in needing of the toilet. Quickly not thinking much of it I stood up and begun to slide between the seat in front of me and the man's knees.

"Excuse me" I said politely.

As soon as I began to walk through the aisle I heard him opening his briefcase, secrets are secrets I guess. I now had finished walking through the aisle and was going to make the turnoff to the lavatory as the airlock and parachute hooks were next to me. The parachutes were for emergency sakes but there weren't enough for everyone which confused me.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Flicks of light began to leave dints across the walls of the plane, I looked to my side and saw down the aisle the suited man began to fire off an SMG he had retrieved from his suitcase. An Abstergo agent, should've known they'd chase me. Luckily for me as I shielded my face the rocking of the plane kept his aim off and the shots he fired off flew by. Though I had not been shot I was panicking, I had nowhere to go…_except _down.

In a quick moment I set my crazy idea to work. I jumped to the side and spun quickly grabbing a parachute from the hook and then as I spun I kicked out my leg and unlocked the airlock. Now with my back facing opposite of it the gunmen continued to attempt to shoot me. I flung back me elbow, parachute in hand, and knocked the door open. The suction from the air flew me out and before I knew it I was watching an airliner fly by me as I flicked through the wind falling down to the desert below.

As I fell I turned, the booming wind smacking against me. I flicked the parachute over my back and continued to fall.

_WHOOSH!_

I pulled the parachute and now began to slowly lose my speed but still I fell quite quickly. Before me I saw I was incoming on a tree.

"Shit…fuck…no!" I screamed, kicking out my legs before coming in impact with the tree.

_BOOM!_

The darkness began to flood with light, the swaying of my body I began to feel. I looked out, blinded by the sudden flood. In time my surroundings began to reveal themselves. I was hanging from a tree entangled with my parachute, my body swayed like a piñata and my head felt heavy. I let out a sigh, knowing it was now a long road to Paris.

_CRACK!_

The branch crack and I fell, crushing the shrub below me and being smothered by my parachute's embrace. I kicked it off of me and then dropped the backpack and stood up, surveying the endless desert. I believed I was on the border of Morocco and Algeria.

"Ugh shit" I moan, hanging my head.

Suddenly I heard the beating of wind and dust began to accumulate as the noise became ever more present. I look up and see a helicopter landing in overhead.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaim.

The helicopter began to flick the desert dust across the skies as it landed. The side door opened and an assassin revealed themselves. It was a male assassin, his hood down, of Spanish complexion, no older than 24.

"Hola amigo!" He greets me.

"Hi" I reply, getting his hand to be helped into the helicopter.

"You are the famous Helushka Gekgek, no?" He asks, beginning to close the door of the helicopter.

"Yes, who would you be?"

"Ramirez Belmonte, pleased to meet you" he says, taking a small bow with his head.

"What brings you out this far?" I ask, as the helicopter begins to take flight.

"You, as you probably are already aware of, are a highly treasured member of the Brotherhood, and being stationed in Spain I came out to rescue you" He explains.

"This soon?" I ask, not buying it.

He takes a seat and looks up to me "You're beacon has been in this exact spot for 6 hours".

"I guess I wasn't very good at landing" I joke, taking a seat myself.

"Though, I do have a catch for busting my ass coming out to the Moroccan desert" He begins.

"That being?" I ask.

"Felix Chavez has been spreading Templar control over the city of Algeciras, where I am stationed. I heard you were heading to Paris, so I thought when you were passing through Spain if you could help me eliminate Felix" He explains.

"How are your current proceedings in Algeciras?" I ask.

"Not well, we have only eliminated 3 of Felix's 9 lieutenants and have already lost a fellow Brother, Lorenzo De Leon" He hangs his head.

"I suppose I could help, the Templars plans in Paris allow for 3 month window anyways" I accept.

"Great, we shall be landing at the Algeciras Hideout in 6 hours" He answers.

"Wonderful" I sarcastically moan.

"Wakey, wakey, Hamish" Ramirez's voice said, whilst I felt my body being slightly shaken.

I open my eyes to see Ramirez, the windows now showed the sign of night as he gripped the handle of the door.

"We've arrived" he informs me.

He then pulls open the door and I look out onto the bustling city, full of foreigners and tradesman coming from the seas outside. I stand up and begin to look further out onto the city, it had been 2 months for me to track down Antonio and Carlos and kill them in the rural places they had stationed themselves, therefore it had been 2 months since I'd seen the city.

This being my first time in Spain I was not fluent with the language therefore I would have to be around Ramirez to understand much of the people. We step out onto the rooftop we had landed on and the pilot steps out from the cockpit of the plane.

"He-lush-ka…right?" the pilot asks me.

"Yes, Helushka Gegek" I respond.

"It's an honour to meet you, I'm Edmond Blaise, at your service" He bows his head.

"A Frenchman, I see, what brings you to Spain?" I ask.

"I was requested to be your ally on your mission in Paris, therefore I came out to Spain to assist you in your preoccupation when Ramirez had told me of his plans" He explains.

"I see, so I expect you will be joining us?" I ask.

"Oui" He says, in his French language.

"Do not mind Edmond, he is a brilliant minded person and will assist us in locating the lieutenants of Felix" Ramirez informs me.

"What happened to your past researcher?" I ask.

"That would be Lorenzo" Ramirez explains.

"I see, being your first fatality I would've expected he be on the frontlines" I say.

"Yes, I know why you would think so. The Templar are seeking to discover our hiding and rid us of the city so they can spread their blasphemy further into the city, this city is said to be the current home of a shard of Eden" Ramirez tells.

"Are we aware of who is in possession of this shard of Eden?" I ask.

"No, but if we do not act fast, the Templars will" Ramirez says.

"What is my first assignment?" I ask.

"I wish for you to go with Cid and eliminate Marco Durante in the police station on Calle Rio" Ramirez commands.

"Police station? What's he up to?" I ask.

"He is a senior office and lieutenant of Master Templar Felix, there he is secretly corrupting the force and accessing their database to locate the owner of the shard of Eden and also to locate Assassins" Ramirez explains.

"I see he is of demanding importance, I'll be on it right away" I reply.

I stand in an alleyway between a warehouse and the police station, the dark alleyway allows for me to conceal myself as an officer currently patrols the sidewalk. I reach into my ear piece to contact Cid.

"Cid, where are you located?" I whisper into the mic.

"Warehouse roof, just as you asked" He replies.

"Good, I'll be sneaking into the bathroom soon enough I'll contact you when I'm moving into the next room" I instruct.

I then move and climb onto a dumpster, it slightly creaking as I do so. I then grab the vent seal above me and slowly remove it and place it down on the dumpster before climbing my away up and manoeuvring into the ventilation system.

I climb through the vents over the bathroom waiting to reach an opening. I quickly find the grate leading down into a lavatory, there is an officer zipping up his pants and turning to make his way out of the stall. Before he can though I drop down from the vents and tackle him to the ground. Quickly piercing his neck with the hidden blade.

I hear the sounds of a faucet running water and the humming of a police officer. I unlock the stall door and slightly peer out of the opened door and see an officer washing his hands. I slowly creep out into the open and crouch up behind the officer.

Time to strike.

I stand and grab the back of the officer's head. Grasping his hair tightly as I prepare to make my move.

"lo que el-" he shouts.

I slam his head into the sink and hold him down as he begins to gargle, suffocating from the water. I then pull his head from the sink and he takes a gasp as he retrieves air. I then slam his face into the mirror causing it to shatter and causing him to bleed onto the wall. I then flex my wrist causing my blade to extend out into the back of his skull, finishing him off. I pull back my hand and retract my blade as his corpse falls to the ground.

I then turn and make my way to the bathroom door.

"Okay Cid, I'm about to exit the bathroom" I contact Cid.

"Okay, what now?" Cid asks.

"I want you to leap out onto the police station's roof, there I want you to wait until following orders" I instruct him.

After that I open the door and see an officer standing by the stair case. I roll out behind a trash can so right under his nose. There, by the trash can, I reach my hand back and grab a scrunched can and hold it in front of my face.

I then throw it out to the wall past me and it makes a cling noise when it strikes the wall.

"Huh?" the officer exclaims, beginning to move towards the noise.

As he comes closer I extended my blade waiting, as soon as I see the shine of his shoe I jump out and impale the blade into his gut and throw him to the side making my way to the staircase. There I was only one door away from Marco's office.

I crouched by a filing cabinet and poked my eye out to see two officers, both equipped in body armour and SMGs.

"Marco dijo que esta noche se mueve a realizar una operación" One of the guards says to the other.

"Sí, pero creo que su ocupada con su búsqueda" replies the other.

"Cid" I say into my earpiece.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"I want you to create a distraction, fire your pistol" I order.

_BANG!_

"¿Qué carajo" One guard exclaims, both facing the staircase to the upper floor.

I move out, now with both not facing me I can strike. I pounce on the first one silenty covering his mouth and stabbing his spine with my hidden blade and then droping his body, then quickly moving on the other and grabbed his throat and impaling his back and throwing him to the ground.

"Good job Cid, I'm moving in on Marco now" I contact Cid.

I then open the door to Marco's office and look inside, no one. The roo mis dark with only light being given from the monitors. I move forward into the room trying to look for Marco.

"Mirando para mí?" I hear.

Quickly I turn and are greeted by a the handle of a pistol. It smacks across my face, causing me to fall back into the darkness.


End file.
